Sleep With Your Eyes Wide Open
by hermionefan199
Summary: “Learn to sleep with your eyes wide open,” I whispered dangerously and I stalked out of the room and slammed the door. Jake Ryan is an immature,popular boy, who picks on Miley. Miley can't take it anymore. What will she do?AU


A/N: All of Hannah Montana belong to Disney Channel.

Note: Jake's character is OOC definitely. You know he'll never be that mean in the show. And he's not famous. He's just a popular boy in school. This takes place during their Junior year.

Chapter 1: Jake "Fat-headed" Ryan

Miley's POV

The blinding sun ray is the first thing that woke me up this morning. Normally, it would take hours to convince myself I have to get up and face another day. I'm so tired I could stay here forever, but sadly I can't.

I get up slowly out of my bed and walk to my mirror. That's something I have to deal with. My hair's a complete mess. I groaned. I looked at the clock. OMG! I got thirty minutes left!

Why didn't my Dad wake me? That's right he had some business to take care of and Jackson…well he's probably still sleep.

I run to the bathroom. I tripped, yelling a "Wooooah!", as I come falling. I looked at the object. Stupid purse. I chucked it at the wall, making all the contents fall out. Oh great. I have to put that stuff back in.

I looked at the clock. Twenty minutes left. This is just not my morning. I let my head drop on the floor. I groaned.

* * *

I ran to the school at fast speed to my locker. The hallways are completely deserted. Of course it is. I'm late. Ten minutes late actually.

My hair is badly combed, making it look like I literally got dragged in by the cat. My clothes are disheveled. Basically I don't look so hot right now.

I stopped in front of my locker, breathing heavily. I could catch my breath for a minute. I take this time to straighten myself up to at least look halfway descent.

I opened my locker and was instantly blind. Omg! I'm blind. Wait a minute. I touch my hands to my face and felt some gooey substance on my face.

I honestly don't think about it, but I scream blood murder. I probably disturbed all the classes.

"Look at the _Miley _beast in its natural habitat. One of the first here in school and screaming like she had her eyes poked out. Yet she has cottage cheese all over her face. Hmm, I wonder _who_ did _that_?" came a despicable, sarcastic voice I come to hate.

I knew that voice instantly and it belongs to Jake Ryan. The boy I hated since the kindergarten, when he pulled my ponytails and laughed. For some reason, I don't why, but he always targets me in his so-called pranks. I did nothing to him and yet he chooses me. He's an immature and arrogant boy that I have the displeasure of knowing my whole up to this junior year. I mean he's 16 for crying out loud. Grow up!

He's tall and lanky with dirty blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. You know what I despise. All the girls love him. All the girls worship him. All the girls drool over his hair and eyes. Except _me. _I mean I could care less about that hair and those eyes.

I wiped the cheese out of my eyes and glowered at him. I'm gonna- Wait one minute! Did he just say first in school?

"WHAT?!" I practically scream at him. He smirked. He was amused. I want to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Now, you don't want people to think you're crazy, do you?" He said, shaking his head back and forth in mock disbelief.

I'm mad. I'm really am. I'm so mad I'm slamming him against the lockers rather forcefully and grabbed his collar. His feet were not touching the ground. That's how mad I am.

"You're stronger than you look. I didn't expect you to lift a desk without falling over," He said in insulting astonishment.

I glared at him.

"What is your problem? How did you even get in my house?"

"Ahh, you see a prankster never reveals his secrets, right guys?" He called down the hallway.

"Right!" I heard a group of boys come over. Oh great. It's his friends. The people I despise the most in the world.

John Turner was tall with brown eyes and brunette hair. He was the tallest of the group. He was also wearing a smirk. I never really liked him. He's worst than Ryan over here.

Rex Boxley is also tall, but shorter than Turner and has red hair and green eyes. He's the quiet one, but I still despise him too. He got's a camera! I suddenly realized, which is on pointed at me.

I'm exposed. I'm gonna be embarrassed for the rest of my life.

I screamed. I ran towards Rex, who looks alarmed at this and tries to run away, but I did something wrong even to my enemy. I kneed him in the- lets just say where the sun don't shine if you catch my drift- and he fell to the floor groaning in pain. I grabbed the camera.

"You jerks!" I screamed and ran off. I heard Rex groaning and footsteps following me.

I ran down the hallway and around the corner. I looked around, before they got around too and flung myself in the nearest classroom.

I heard footsteps stop in the hallway. I held my breath.

"Where she go?" I heard Turner say.

"Don't know. I got an idea," I heard Ryan whisper back. I barely caught what he said.

I heard movement outside and all of sudden; I heard footsteps outside the door. They stopped right in front of the door. I Looked around me. O f course, I could go out the back entrance of the classroom.

I slowly back up, keeping my eyes on the front entrance. I didn't want to make a sound just in case he heard me.

The door knob twisted and pulled open slightly.

I now felt the door knob of the back entrance and slowly pulled it open as to not make a sound.

I back out slowly, only to find myself prisoner by a pair of arms around my waist.

I screamed startled.

"Now why don't you be a good girl and give the camera back," I heard Ryan's voice whispered in my ear.

Eww! He's touching me! Now I'm going to have to take three baths.

"In your dreams," I declared.

"You asked for it. Rex.Now,"Ryan ordered.

I looked over just in time to see Rex with a water gun.

"No, no, no!" I shouted in alarm.

I felt Ryan's arms leave me and felt myself soaked in water.

I screamed and dropped the camera in my haste. What is with all my screaming today?

Oh I know! It deals with the most immature boys ever.

I groaned in frustration. I turned to make a dramatic exit and keep what is left of my dignity. I turned around in the doorway and glared at the laughing boys.

"Learn to sleep with your eyes wide open," I whispered dangerously and I stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind me. All I heard was the laughing of the boys as I left.

I stomped down the hallway, I kicked a book that was in my way and sent it flying across the hallway and hitting the lockers.

How did he even get in my house? For me to wake up that early and think I was late for was obviously the set back the time on my clock routine. I should have checked the news for the real time, but nooo I believed it!

I opened the school entrance and stalked out. I walked down the street with my head held high and my back straight. I could feel people turning to laugh at my pathetic appearance. I can't believe I didn't notice the sunset when I ran here.

It must be 5:00 a.m. in the morning or around at that time. I'm going home and taking me a long hot bath. Just wait until I get my hands on them later on.

* * *

"So you're telling me that they set your clocks back two hours down and played a horrible trick on you?" Oliver asked, appalled as we walked to school.

"Yes, its cruel isn't it?" I said.

"But Miley, are you sure you didn't dream that? I mean I could hardly see you getting up that early in the morning," Lilly argued, as we walked in the school.

We saw this huge line and everyone seemed to be in it, so we got in it.

"I'm telling you that it's true!"

"Whatever you say, Miley,"

"What is this line for anyway?" I said, as I practically screamed and walked around it, Lilly and Oliver following me till we were at the front.

"Come have your picture taken with the most horrible looking girl alive and relieve the horror over and over again," Jake "fat-headed" Ryan announced.

It was a life-sized cut-out of me of the incident this morning. My hair was standing on ends like I electrified and my face was covered in cottage cheese. My clothes was soaking wet. My face was twisted in some type of weird grimace. How did they make that so fast?! Better yet, how fast can they run? They better run fast or they're done for it.

"Eww! Look at that! I'm definitely having nightmares tonight," Lilly said, completely grossed out.

"Are they sure that's a girl?" Oliver asked, his face scrunched up in disgust.

I looked at them with my mouth wide open and wide eyes.

"That's _me_! He took that picture this morning!" I told them.

They looked at me with wide eyes.

"Did I say eww? I meant you are rocking that wet clothes look!" Lilly laughed weakly.

She held up her hand for a high-five.

I glared at her. "Sorry…jeez,"she muttered.

I turned back towards Ryan. He was smirking at me. I glared with all my might and stomped up to him.

I did something unlady-like. I let my fist snap forward and connect with his jaw. He looked shocked. I looked mad.

A group was crowding around us, eager to see what Jake's response is.I know one thing for sure I can't take this no more.

* * *

I'm back from forever. I'm sorry. School started Aug.13 for me I think I been busy like heck. I'm a freshman. Woooo! Lol I'm happy being in high school. Anyway, when I'm bored I usually write in class and I came up with a whole lot of stories. Usually when I'm bored I update more. And trust me I'm going to get bored. On this story I'm already on ch.8. So I hope you like it and it's not too stupid. See ya around.

Wish me luck I'm having my first marching band competition tomorrow and I'm completely freaked. Mind you, that's the reason I been so busy. Marching band practice. I can't wait for concert season. lol


End file.
